Music Box
by puertorrican-babe
Summary: How I wish for that day to come… a oneshot sasuhina fic on sasuke's POV


Song-fic (one-shot)  
Song: Music Box  
Artist: Thrice

For all those sasuhina lovers out there!!

* * *

Disclamer: Why on earth would you think I owned naruto? I mean, really people, it doesn't take a genius to know I don't… nor the song… or the band.

* * *

I watch her from the distance. Of all the girls in the village I just _had_ to set my eyes on _her_.

Hmph… I guess it's true when they say people like the unobtainable. Wait, that's a complete understatement. I am madly in love with that girl… dare I say she's my little obsession.

**We move for all mankind,  
****a million miles from everything  
****we've ever known…  
We're on their hearts and minds,  
****a million heads are bowed to bring us safely home.**

We are quite similar… you and me.

Both from important clans, both have so much money our grandchildren won't have to worry about that disgusting thing that keep us in power.

I'm considered an elite warrior. You are considered the most respectful hime… _the_ delicate flower of our village, untouchable.

**  
Hemmed in by emptiness,  
****a million ways that everything could be undone.  
This hollow in my chest  
****is filled with reasons not to sing  
****but I found one, I know  
**

Everyone knows who you are, but does anyone know who you are inside.

Of your fondness for wild flowers. Your love for everything pure and simple. Your keenness to help everyone around you… even if they don't seem to care for you.

**We are not alone,  
****we feel an unseen love.  
We are sons and heirs of grace,  
we are children of  
****a light that never dims,  
a love that never dies.  
****Keep your chin up  
****child and wipe the tears  
****from your eyes.**

Tell me, how many times have you cried? Yes, cried there in the lake below the moonlight. That seems the only time you are not followed by at least one of your bodyguards (a/n: just to pop out a few names: Kiba, Neji or Shino). That seems like the only time when you can let that shield of perfect happy princess fall and let your true self go, your broken self.

How I wish I could approach you, but I'm unworthy of you. I can't seem to want to taint you with my darkness. Besides, how can a wrecked soul fix another?

But there are those rare times when our eyes meet that the world just seems to stop. Everything I have ever known seems to escape my mind. I don't feel alone anymore, I feel loved. Or maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks with my already unstable mind.

**  
In sleep we saw ourselves,  
****a million years we had been waiting there it seems.  
While someone weaves a spell,  
****a million stars look on in witness to our dreams,  
****I know.**

I wonder if you see me like I see you.

Dreams filled up with nothing but you and me.

Of me fulfilling your every desire. From gardens all over the house to pleasures and wishes in bed. You would be all smiles and I would love every second of it.

That smile you give me every time we pass by each other in the street, or that look you give me every time you catch me glancing at you when you are up in the lake just gives me hope. How I wish I could touch you my fallen angel.

**  
We are not alone,  
****we feel an unseen love.  
We are sons and heirs of grace,  
we are children of  
****a light that never dims  
a love that never dies.  
****Keep your chin up child  
****and wipe the tears  
****from your eyes.**

That night was the night you came to me. You usually just give me that warm look that seems to haunt my every thought… but not that night.

You stood from your place, never removing your eyes from the crescent moon. I though to myself that you would just go to your house, that you hadn't seen me there. Oh was I wrong!

You just walked right into my chest!!! You hugged me as if I was the only thing that kept you alive!! You told me your story between sobs. How your father had just crossed the lined today, stepped on your pride and spitted on your love… of how he slapped you across the face for been such a pitiful 'slut'.

HOW DARE HIM! Just because half the male population seemed to have sexual desire for the delicate princess doesn't mean she goes out looking for it. Her only fault is that kindness and generosity she radiates… that curiosity she injects in them to want to find out for themselves what she hides (or tries to) under those baggy clothes. She really is a sight to see. Age did her good it seems.

**  
We feel an unseen love.  
We are children of light.**

You told me you had to leave. I told you to stay.

You told you were sorry for disturbing my peace and that you better go before you would get me in trouble (after all her father never liked me). I told you to shut the hell up, be a good girl and stay by my side.

Just because I adore you doesn't mean I will let my shields down in front of you, at least not yet. I am a warrior after all, a killer.**  
**

**We are not alone,  
****we feel an unseen love.  
We are sons and heirs of grace,  
we are children of  
****a light that never dims  
a love that never dies.  
****Keep your chin up child  
****and wipe the tears  
****from your eyes.**

I prolonged our stay as long as I could. I knew you were right after all. If your father caught us he would surely send someone off to kill me... and you for disgracing him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you.

**  
Stand ready and tall, reflect the light**

Maybe there will be a day when we'll be able to stand tall… to go against everything and everyone. To show our love to the world and never let it die.

How I wish for that day to come… to reflect the light in our hearts and let it guide us until the end of days.

* * *

A/N

Well I kind of felt bad that I was taking so much from all you guys (writers) and never gave anything back so I sat in front of my laptop and pushed myself to write at least a one-shot for you to enjoy. I found inspiration in this song so I decided to use it; it is after all one of my favorites.

Hope you like it; if you don't then tell me why. I would really like to entertain you guys and not just waste your time. Criticism (good and/or bad) is always appreciated by me. How else will I know how I'm doing?

REVIEW!!!


End file.
